Dime Que No Es Un Sueño
by BxdPrxncess
Summary: "¿Como hicieron ellos? ¿Arriesgaron su amistad para conseguir lo que tanto querían? ¿No sintieron temor de que el otro no sienta lo mismo? ¿Y si...?" [MasaRan] [One-shot]


Hacía frío. El día estaba nublado y seguramente mas tarde empezaría a nevar.

El chico de pelo rosa suspiró y una nube de vaho apareció frente a su boca. Frotó sus manos manos enguantadas, con la esperanza de que estas entren en calor. Miró hacia los costados, buscando rastro de la persona que lo había citado allí, que llevaba unos cuantos minutos de restraso. Se empezó a preocupar y, contradictoriamente, a enojar. Algo le podría haber pasado... o simplemente era otra de sus bromas y él había caido como idiota, aunque no creía en esto último.

Sus ojos azules -casi escondidos detras de su flequillo y el gorro que llevaba puesto- observaron su alrededor. No habia rastros de Kariya.

Al pensar en él, un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y una sonrisa se escapó se su semblante preocupado.

No recordaba el momento exacto en el que se habia enamorado de Kariya Masaki.

Podria haber sido cuando habia aparecido por primera vez en el Raimon, cuando habia fingido estar indispuesto para cederle su lugar cuando estaban en la Francia de Juana de Arco o cuando bromeaba para sacarle una sonrisa. O, quizas, cuando estuvo a su lado cuando Shindou rompió él.

De pronto, había dejado de verlo como un amigo que estaba haciendo bromas continuamente.

Ahora lo veía... Diferente. Pero seguramente el sentimiento no era recíproco.

Suspiró nuevamente. El tiempo avanzaba y Kariya no aparecía. Sacó su celular, tecleo un "¿Vienes? ", lo envió y se quedó mirando la pantalla, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Seguramente le habia surgido algo. Kariya no era de los que te dejaban plantado. Sin embargo... No podia evitar sentir una ligera tristeza y decepción.

—¡¡BUUUH!!—gritó detras suyo una voz mientras que dos manos heladas se colaban por su cuello. Se le escapó un grito, sufriendo el susto mas grande de su vida. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con un Kariya riendose con un mano en estómago y la otra secándose las lagrimas que caían por la risa.

—No...puedo cre...er que te hayas asus...tado así—dijo Kariya sin dejar de reir. Notó que Kirino no contestaba y lo miró. Este lo miraba enojado, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos entrecerrados, y una espeluznante aura oscura a su alrededor. Se dejó de reir de golpe.

—¿Te enojaste, no?—preguntó Kariya, al que ya le estaba dando miedo la mirada de Kirino—. Perdón. Lo siento. Oye, no me mires así.

Kirino lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada y no contestó. Empezó a caminar. Kariya lo siguió y se situó adelante de él, caminando en reversa.

—Fue solo una broma. Ya te dije que lo sentía—dijo el de pelo verde grisaceo—. ¡No te enojes!

El de pelo rosa lo ignoró.

—¿Sabes? Sigo sin acostubrarme a verte con el pelo corto. Es demasiado raro verte sin tus coletas.

Kirino puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando. Solo quedaba media cuadra. Empezó a caminar mas rapido. Kariya lo siguió.

—Es porque llegué tarde, ¿verdad?—pensó en voz alta el último, mientras miraba a Kirino—. ¿De ense...

—¡¡NO!!—lo interrumpió Kirino riendose a carajadas mientras agarraba del brazo y arrastraba a Kariya a una cafeteria. Le era casi imposible estar demasiado tiempo enojado con él. Habian llegado. Entraron en el lugar y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban pegadas a las ventanas.

El de los ojos marrones lo miraba sonriendo. En el fondo, sabía que Kirino estaba enojado con él, aunque sea, un poco. Pero seguía sonriendo. Por eso lo...La voz del pelirosa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—...y tu pagarás.

Kirino lo miraba levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

—¡¿Que?!—exclamó.

—No me estabas escuchando. Dije que como llegaste tarde, pagarás todo.

Las sonrisa lleva de malicia de Kirino volvió a aparecer.

—¡¿COMO?! No. No lo haré.

—TU. PAGARÁS.

—DIJE QUE NO.

-Llegaste tarde. Si pagarás.

—NO. LO. HARÉ.

—SI.

—NO.

—SI.

—Okay, pago yo—suspiró, riendiendose.

Kirino sonrió trinufal y escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

—Disculpen, ¿podria tomar su pedido?—preguntó la carmarera, sonriendo nerviosa. Seguramente estaba esperando ahí hacía un tiempo pero ninguno de los dos notó su presencia pensaba el de ojos marrones y se le escapó una risita.

Cada uno hizo su pedido y a Kariya casi se cae de su silla al darse cuenta que Kirino había pedido lo mas caro que veía en la carta.

Este, lo miraba sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Esto... Kirino...

—¿Si?—dijo el pelirosa y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que...Olvidalo.

Mientras hablaban de trivialidades, la camarera les trajo lo que cada uno habia pedido, y en ese momento, Kariya vio abrirse la puerta del lugar y entrando dos personas que nunca hubiera esperado encontrarse: Tenma, y Tsurugi.

El castaño miraba al otro riéndose, mientras que este -sorprendiendo fuertemente a Kariya- lo miraba como si fuera la cosa mas valiosa del mundo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Masaki sintió un nudo en la garganta, y apretó los dientes.

Hacia ¿dos? ¿tres? años que no veía a nadie del Raimon, exceptuando a Kirino, con el que de casualidad habian coincidido en la misma escuela.

—Sabia que esos dos terminarían juntos—susurró Kirino, como si estuviera hablando para si mismo.

—¿Y como sabes tu que ellos estan juntos?—inquirió el otro mientras se llevaba un muffin a la boca.

—No puedo creer que me preguntes eso. Es obvio. Solo mira sus miradas. Nunca creí que vería a Tsurugi mirar a alguien asi. Parece como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, alejados del resto.

Kariya apenas pudo escuchar la última frase, ya que la voz del pelirosa se habia convertido en un suave susurro.

No dijo nada. Temió que -fuera lo que fuera a decir en ese momento- sea malinterpretado y que Kirino terminase enojado con él. Algo le decía que el pelirosa pensaba nuevamente en Shindou, con el que habia roto -despues de años de noviazgo- meses atrás. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero la ignoro, centrandose en Kirino.

La mirada del pelirosa era triste, y Masaki no sabia que hacer para animarlo.

Miró hacia la puerta de la cafeteria y notó que sus antiguos compañeros se marchaban del lugar. El peliazul tenía su brazo sobre los hombros del castaño y la forma en la que se miraban era única e indescriptible, la cual hizo que a Kariya se le cortara el aliento. Ambos irradiaban tanta felicidad...

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—susurró el de los ojos marrones—. Kirino...

—¿Eh? Si.

El de los ojos celestes parpadeó varias veces y esbozó una gran sonrisa, aunque Kariya sabia que mentía y que aquella sonrisa era falsa.

—¿Que tal si damos un paseo? Te espero afuera—dijo el pelirosa sin esperar respuesta mientras esbozaba otra de sus sonrisas.

Kariya observó a Kirino salir de la cafetería y suspiró. Estaba preocupado.

Pagó los gastos a la camarera que los habia atendido y salió de la cafeteria.

El aire frio le llegó de golpe y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Caminó hacia el pelirosa y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Tranquilo. No va a pasar nada. Aquí estoy yo, para apoyarte. Somos amigos ¿no? Puedes contar conmigo—susurró a su oído.

El pelirosa no sabia como reaccionar. Su repiracion se entrecortaba y su corazon se aceleraba. Sin embargo, siempre estaba el "amigos". Una lagrima recorrió su fria mejilla y la secó rapidamente.

Kariya lo soltó y empezó a caminar.

—¿No querias dar un paseo?—preguntó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—Cl-claro—susurró, mientras una nube de vaho aparecía frente a su boca. Kariya lo esperaba con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Ver a Tsurugi y a Tenma lo habia afectado mas de lo que esperaba. Por un lado, le hacia acordar a cuando Shindou y él estaban juntos...Pero por otro lado, vió en ellos lo que queria tener con Kariya.

¿Como hicieron ellos? ¿Arriesgaron su amistad para conseguir lo que tanto querían? ¿No sintieron temor de que el otro no sienta lo mismo? ¿Y si...?

Habia empezado a nevar.

Kirino se acercó a Kariya, y cuando este empezó a caminar, el pelirosa -en un arrebato de valor- lo detuvo fuertemente y lo besó.

No fue un beso de peliculas, pero, sencillamente, fue el beso.

El beso mas deseado.

Sintió como un copo de nieve reposaba sobre su nariz mientras que cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo y sin darle tiempo a Masaki para reaccionar por lo que acababa de suceder, salió corriendo bajo la nieve.

Kariya no procesaba lo que estaba pasando..¿Kirino lo habia besado? Sin darse cuenta, estaba siguiendo al de los ojos celestes. No podia creer que fuera verdad. ¿Kirino lo habia besado? Era demasiado perfecto para ser real. Seguro era un sueño. Pero...

Kariya alcanzó al de los ojos celestes y lo abrazó como si no lo quisiera soltar nunca.

Kirino sintió el aliento del peliceleste en su cuello. Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda.

¿Él lo habia seguido? El asombro lo invadió completamente.

—Dime que no es un sueño...Dime que esto no es un sueño y seré feliz—susurró Kariya a su oído. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su cabeza no lo procesaba. En aquel lugar, todavia Kirino amaba a Shindou, pero...Posó sus manos -frías- en el rostro del otro y acercó sus labios, besandolos con dulzura, como si fueran la cosa mas delicada y bella del mundo.

—Esto no es un sueño—afirmó

-despues de estar tanto tiempo esperando- Kirino al oído de Kariya mientras lo abrazaba.

Hacia tanto tiempo que quería esto pensaron ambos, envuetos en los brazos del otro y olvidándose de todo a su alrrededor...

Empezando por la nieve. Kariya terminó con fiebre en cama. Pero esa es otra historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todxs!! ＼(ω＼)

 _Este es el primer fic que escribo y sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Si hay algún error, me avisan y lo corrijo._

 _Saludos :3_

 **Bxd Prxncess.**


End file.
